


Turn Time Around

by BountyOnMyHead



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BountyOnMyHead/pseuds/BountyOnMyHead
Summary: They had made a pact, to save Phil Coulson. Because no matter what, he deserved to live. And whatever they had to sacrifice to make him keep living, it was worth it. With several deep breaths, they launched forward in a desperate tunnel full of overwhelming colors and sensations.





	Turn Time Around

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This may not be entirely accurate to the pilot episode of Agents of SHIELD

Fitz woke up and it took him a second to remember where he was, or rather, when he was. He bolted upright in bed and scrambled around to find his phone. He pulled at it so hard that the power cord jerked out of the wall and his phone clattered to the floor. He quickly picked it up and checked the date. It was 2013! He made it! As he let this sink in, he started worrying that the rest of the team hadn’t made it. Fitz knew that he would be seeing Jemma soon. 

In her apartment, Jemma too took a few seconds to remember what had happened. Then, she checked her phone, albeit more calmly than Fitz. She let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding when she saw the date. They had made it. Jemma couldn’t wait until she saw Fitz later that day. 

Both respective parties of FitzSimmons got dressed in their usual attire for lab work. Jemma scoffed at the sight of her old and very impractical clothes. Fitz tinkered around with some hilariously outdated tech, for him at least. Jemma watered her indoor garden and brewed some tea. At their normal time, both reported to their SHIELD lab. On Fitz’s way through security, he spotted Simmons just across the lobby. 

He fumbled around with his badge and managed to drop it on the other side of the metal detectors. The guard on duty was well aware with Fitz’a clumsiness and simply gave Fitz back his badge and waved him through. Fitz rushed to his shared lab. In the original timeline, both he and Jemma encountered each other there. 

Fitz, when he burst into the lab, gasped out the previously agreed upon password, “Wonderful weather this morning, isn’t it?”

Jemma smiled a teary grin and said, “Yes, but I always carry an umbrella.” They both raced to hug each other. They stood like that for several moments and shed a few tears. As someone passed by the lab room doors, they jumped apart almost guiltily. They stared at each other for a long moment, and then they started kissing. Fitz was the one to break off the kiss, moving when he couldn’t breathe anymore. Both stood, just taking in the site of their spouse. It was at this moment that Jemma realized they didn’t have their rings, because, of course they weren’t married. She stared down at her left hand like it had betrayed her. Jemma felt tears rising in her eyes again at the thought of never seeing her ring again. 

Fitz, immediately picking up on her ques, grabbed her hand and put it up against his mouth. He gave it a kiss and rubbed her hand comfortingly. “We’ll just get another ring. It’s of no importance because we’re together, no matter where the universe takes us next.” Jemma laughed at her vow. She took a shuddering breath and wiped away the tears from her eyes. 

“Let’s get to work, shall we?” she said, with a breathtaking smile. 

Daisy woke to the wonderful sensation of vomiting. Her body felt completely wrong, like it was a different person’s. Daisy didn’t feel right anymore, and it was like she had changed completely. Once her mind began to process, she realized it must be because of her previous self not going through terrigenesis yet. Daisy pushed this feeling aside and tried to concentrate on getting dressed. Of course, this brought with it several new discoveries. Daisy had forgotten how out of shape and not up to fighting standards she was back then. She stared at her arms, hoping for some muscle to appear. When nothing happened, she shook her head and moved on to picking out the best of bad options. Old her had some poor taste in clothes. She picked out a black leather jacket and a pair of leggings, along with some combat boots. 

Daisy then got breakfast at a nearby cafe while she waited for Mike to show up and rescue the Centipede agent. Only, she thought to herself, it’s not Mike anymore. He doesn’t know any of us anymore. And that means that he won’t have to go through becoming a cyborg again. Its a good thing, even though we will never see our Mike again. Tears prickled in her eyes during this inner dialogue. Daisy was really going to miss him. 

Shaking her head to clear the thoughts, Daisy focused on watching the spot she knew Mike was going to show up at. She sat there for a good hour, until the Centipede test subject went into the lab. Then, several minutes after he went in, an explosion shook the neighborhood. Fire flew out of the windows and smoke made it hard to breathe. Daisy stood up quickly and ran outside of the restaurant. Coughing on smoke, she ran closer to the building, shielding her head from debris. Mike ran up to the building and started climbing up it. He was in a hoodie, which was pulled up to cover his face. Several moments later, he jumped out of a window with what Daisy now knew was a Centipede scientist. 

The cement cracked around Mike's feet and his hoodie was slipping down his face. Daisy raised her phone to take a video of Mike, and once he noticed her, he pulled the hoodie back over his face. He set down the woman gently and stood petrified for a couple seconds. Mike quickly ran off into the crowd of people. As much as Daisy wanted to run after him, she had helped the woman in the original timeline. Daisy knelt down next to the scientist and checked to make sure if she was okay. After the Centipede scientist was headed off to the hospital, Daisy headed to the restaurant where she originally met Mike.


End file.
